Force of Family
by KingBeasta
Summary: We are not Jedi! We are not Sith! Unlike them we don't follow any codes we follow our own. We aren't chain down to the way of the jedi or sith Naruto x Aayla, Riyo, and Ahoska Menma x Shaak Ti, Barris offee, and OC
1. Chapter 1

Force of Family

 _Xxx+xxxx_  
 _Naruto x Aayla, Riyo, and Ahoska_

 _Menma x Shaak Ti, Barris offee, and OC_

 **Summary**

We are not Jedi! We are not Sith! Unlike them we don't follow any codes we follow our own. We aren't chain down to the way of the jedi or sith

* * *

 **In a galaxy far far way...**

 **There is Light and then there is dark**

 **Jedi and Sith these are those who use the force**

 **But within lost space region on a plantet called Eletorenal,**

 **There is a Force sensitive clan known as Uzumaki,**

 **They believe there is no light side nor dark side,...**

 **there is only the force.**

 **To two brother have just got in middle of the clone war**

 **but the real question is?**

 **Who will they join the Republic or the Senate...**

Anakin curses silently why for a simple reason he has just gotten a padawan most Jedi knights would be please at having their own padawan but not the stubborn and hot head Jedi knight and Apprentice of the fame Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi. Anakin groans out loud causing Luminara just glances at Anakin Shaak Ti to giggle, Barris just gives a sly smile at Anakin, his master to smirk at him, young padawan giggles at her hardheaded master, and clones just laugh at their general the Jedi knight glares back at his team causing them to stop "this isn't funny" growled Anakin.

Ever since Grand Master Yoda had told Anakin that he is going to be the master of padawan Ahsoka Tano the cocky, overconfident, hotheaded Jedi has complained about being a master of a padawan believing Ahsoka will only slow him down. Yoda would then ordered Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Shaak Ti, the old jedi master then sent Jedi Master Luminara Unduli and Padawan Barris Offee to join Obi-wan, Skywalker, Ti, and Ahsoka mostly to show the master and padawan relationship Barris and Luminara.

While the Jedi and clone troopers are on planet Teth trying to return Rotta the Hutt to his father Jabba the Hut, Jedi Master Mace Windu has been task to venture to Tatooine to negotiate with Jabba over a potential treaty between the Hutts and the Republic.

Even the other clone troopers are enjoying their general's brash and child like attitude even them clones knew the importance about having an Apprentice or in some cases with Jedi and Sith a padawan. But it seems like the young Jedi knight doesn't want the responsibility of being the master of a padawan.

Obi-Wan Kenobi grins at his young padawan "Your right Anakin it isn't funny it's hilarious. Most Jedi Knight would be happy to have a padawan it's a great privilege my student" said a smirking Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Luminara smiles at Anakin "Jedi Master Obi-Wan is right Jedi Knight Skywalker it's a great responsibility and a great privilege. And as Kenobi has said having a padawan is it a great privilege." said Luminara in a lectured like tone.

The older togruta nods her head agreeing with the female jedi master Mirialan "both Obi-wan and Luminara are right. Having a padawan is a great moment of all Jedi at times a Jedi Knight can be made a Jedi Master when their padawan has pass their Jedi training. Also, Skywalker in some cases the master can learn from the Apprentice" said Shaak Ti informing the young Skywalker.

Clone Trooper Rex smirks at the young jedi knight "I have to say General maybe having commander Ashoka you'll be more responsible. From what I've heard General having a padawan makes a Jedi Knight more responsible" said Rex as he puts his own two cents but at the same time teasing the overconfident Jedi Knight.

While the adults teasing and arguing padawan Ahsoka Tano and padawan Barris Offee were giggling . Barris then smirked at the young Togruta "well, Ahsoka your Master is taking the news of having a padawan quite well don't you think Ahsoka" said a grinning Barris looking at her orange exotic friend.

Ahsoka giggles she then looks back at her green skinned friend "I agree he seems to be taking the news rather well. If I do say so myself, hows your apprenticeship been like Luminara" asked Ahsoka wondering how her friend been doing after being an apprentice of Luminara, she heard alot about the older Mirialan she heard how she's a great lightsaber duelist and great with the force.

At hearing her friend wanting to know how her apprenticeship has been with her master and teacher Luminara brought a small on the cute young Mirialan "training and learning from Master Luminara has been great! I have learn much from her and I have to agree with Master Shaak Ti about the master learning from the Apprentice." said Barris

Ahsoka looked shocked she had heard her friend and Luminara had a close master/padawan relationship but she didn't know that "really!" said a shocked Ahsoka.

Barris nods her head "yes one of the things my master had learn was to be very observant and use healing force. My master and I even learn to use healing force in an offensive way" said Barris with her voice lace with pride.

"Wow that's amazing" said an astonish Ahsoka Barris nods her head.

Both look at the adults seeing Shaak Ti raise her hand stopping the bickering between Anakin and them "You may not like it young Skywalker but she is your padawan and we still have a mission. I do hope you haven't forgotten we still need to return Rott back to his father" said Shaak Ti with her voice laced with authority everyone agrees with Shaak Ti they decide to pick the pace and return the slug infant to his crime boss father. While the jedi are clones walking through he monastery they see adroid walking towards them. The clones have their weapons ready to open fire while Jedi narrow their eyes.

Barris looks towards her master who has took her lightsaber from her belt and enlighten its "Master do you think it's an enemy or ally" asked Barris who has yet took her eyes off of the droid.

Luminara narrows her eyes glaring at the droid "I don't know." said Luminara she then tightens her grip on the lightsaber "Who are you. What are you doing here" demanded Luminara.

As the droid walks forward it stops when it's in front of the Jedi " merely a mumble caretaker almighty ma'am. You have liberated me from those dreadful battle-bots I am most thankful" said the droid now clarifying it isn't a threat.

Luminara turns off her lightsaber Obi-wan then steps up looking calmly at the droid "Droid do you know where we might fight Jabba's son it is very important that we do" said Obi-wan in a polite tone.

'The Battle-bots keep their prisoners on the dentition level I must warn you it is very dangerous place not for a servant girl" said the droid looking towards Ahsoka.

At hearing the droid called Ahsoka a servant angered her. "Did you just call me a servant girl" She then pulls out her lightsaber enlightening the green saber blade "would a servant girl be holding of these. I am a Jedi Knight" lied Ahsoka she then looks down feeling the stern look from Anakin and Luminara, the amused look from Obi-Wan, the sadden but yet understanding look from Shaak Ti, and the half smirking Barris "or soon I will be" said Ahsoka. Obi-wan smiles in asly like way at his apprentice Anakin glares at him "giving his master the silent look for shut up.

Both Ahsoka and Barris walk forward "A thousand apologies" said the droid.

Anakin then turns his attention towards Rex "Captain we'll go after the hutt. You stay here and keep your eyes open" ordered Anakin.

"Copy that sir" said Rex.

 **Within a Hidden room**

Battle bots surround the round a woman wearing a cloak woman walks into this woman. Instead of the droids firing on her they stand guard this isn't any woman no this woman is the secret Sith Assassin of Count Dooku Asaji Ventress. The inspiring Sith pulls out a holoprojector and her master appears with his own hooded cloak "They have taken the monastery Master Skywalker, Shaak Ti, Kenobi, and Luminara is here they're on their way to rescue the hutt" said Asaji.

Count Dooku looks coldly to his apprentice "well done Ventress. All is going according to plan" said the Count in a cold tone fitting a sith Lord.

"With the Droids I can easily take them now" said Asaji confident and showing no emotion.

"Patients collect the data I need. You will get your chance of revenge soon enough" stated Count Dooku he then turns of the communication canceling the transmission.

While she doesn't show emotion the assassin isn't happy that she can't execute her revenge on the Jedi she hates so much. She still remembers fighting Anakin when he was a padawan she promises herself she shall have her revenge.

A battle droid walks behind here "Mistress the Jedi have enter the dungeons" said the droid.

 **With The Jedi**

The Jedi continue with walking through the worn out monastery with Anakin and Ahsoka taking the lead while the other Jedi fall back walking behind them. "Master you know you've walked us in a trap" asked a concern Ahsoka but with the jedi traveling with them she knew they could take them.

"I know" said a confident Anakin not even worried he knew his fellow Jedi weren't worried too.

"We just past to more droids" said Ahsoka who's still unsure.

"Be patient young one. A Jedi must wait at the right time to strike not be the first" lectured Obi-wan.

Ahsoka just sigh "But could I just take them out" asked Ahsoka not really sure what her master and fellow Jedi are thinking.

Anakin has a sly smirk 'If you feel so strongly about go ahead snipps" said Anakin each Jedi turn and watch as Ahsoka disharm and destroyed the droids.

Anakin smirks "not bad you remember to destroy their weapons first" teased the Jedi Knight, Each of the jedi have their own pleased expression.

Ahsoka smiles widely at her master "I'm approving your technique" stated Ahsoka with her hands on her hips.

Shaak Ti enlightens her blue saber with a flick of a wrist the older Togruta severs the droids hands and head as she walks forward she turns her head looking over shoulder looking at the younger Togruta with a smile "it seems you missed one young one" stated Shaak Ti informing her fellow Togruta.

"I did that on purposed" lies Ahsoka as they make it to a closed door.

Barris smirks innocently at her friend "sure you did Ahsoka" said Barris and ignoring the playful glare Ahsoka is using.

Obi-wan then strokes his beard " I sense the young one in here" said Obi-wan.

Both Ahsoka and Barris cover their nose from the horrid stench from the young hutt "ugh I smell him too" complained Barris they open the door and find a hutt.

Who's mostly a foot high Obi-wan hums to himself Luminara looks towards Obi-wan "is something wrong Obi-wan" asked a concern Luminara.

As the Jedi master strokes his beard he then turns toward Luminara he shook his head negatively "No I just except him to be smaller" said Obi-wan causing everyone to either chuckle or roll their eyes at the Jedi Master.

Shaak Ti covers her mouth from laughing at Obi-wan's dry joke "Well at least he's a baby it'll make our mission easier when carrying him" stated Shaak Ti who's happy they don't have to carry a huge ass Hutt.

 **With Count Dooku**

A man around his sixty's wearing a silver-clasped cloak over a belted tunic and trousers in varying shades of black or brown. His clothes were made of the finest materials. In particular, his dress boots were made out of rare rancor leather, while all his cloaks were lined with armorweave as a protective measure. This elder man was a Jedi Council member on the order but now he's a Sith, this man is Count Dooku but to his Sith Master Darth Sideous he is known by Darth Tyranus.

In front of the Sith Lord is a huge grotesques, slimy slug-like alien this disgusting creature is none other than Jabba the Hutt crime boss through out the galaxy and besides him is his C-3 translator unit.

"Oh Great Jabba the Hutt, I have new of your son. I have discover it was the Jedi who kidnapped him" stated the Count he then takes off his hood showing his dark soulless eyes and white hair and beard with is voice laced with sadness but in reality the count is smirking in the inside. He trusted his assassin would get the job done and if she wasn't them he'll punish her for her failure.

The Hutt then makes some grappling noise "How did you come with this information" translated the translator unit.

With his sad facade look he stares upon the large fat creature "I have my ways. More importantly Jabba I bring you a warning the Jedi plan on destroying you" informed Dooku.

A confused, Distress, and angry look grew on the giant crime boss "The most wise Jabba demands proof" translated.

"Proof and he shall have it" stated Count Dook.

 **Miles away from the M** **onastery**

Two cloaked men are standing in the distance with only the thing visible is their piercing ocean blue eyes reaching 6'5 behind them are two Bes'uliik starfighter ships.

The fighter is designed to be versatile, capable of being everything from a planetary-attackbomber to a long-range "hunter-killer". The spaceframe measured twenty meters long, with a wingspan of a little over half its hull was a plain, clean-lined "V"-shape with a squared-off tail and a dark purple and the other has a dark red finish with high-tech baffled exhausts to enhance its stealth capabilities. The eight blasters and four additional weapons mountings were all located on the underside of the cockpit hatch hinged at the top for entry and the bottom edges for ejection, but there were also side hatches, and on the ship, these bore a whirlpool logo stenciled in a dark red , the cockpit made use of advanced display technology, and control systems that could be activated simply by where the pilot was looking The fighter was also able to tilt vertically on its tail section, to land and take off in a tiny area, approximately ten-by-nine meters. Both fighter has a modified to add a protective layer of _beskar_ armor, the legendary Mandalorian iron. The designers considered applying this as either as an outer skin or part of a laminated composite initial fighter was completed with an ultra-thin _beskar_ outer skin, but there was also some discussion of a heavier layer of solid hull armor.

One of the man cloak is dark blue with purple fur on the hood while the other has a black cloak with snow white fur inside their cloaks also, has a whirlpool-like logo.

The man in the blue cloak is standing with his arms crossed under his belt is six lightsabers: on the man's left side are two light standers lightsabers but these lightsabers are black in color the blade arc tip is black, the running tuning flange has slim curve, and the blade emitter shround is grey in color and the hand-grip attachment is black as night, the lightsabers on his right is a original lightsaber consisted of a metallic hilt that finished in a single blade emitter shroud and fastened neatly to clips on his right thigh. At its highest setting, the lightsaber was able to rend Mandalorian iron, a unique ore highly prized for its light The intensity saber-resistant qualities. Minor modifications were made to include three additional emitter shrouds and a ring at the base to facilitate a belt focusing cores complete with lens crystal assemblies were crossed by a pair of power conduits that wired into a single red activation stud at either end of the hilt. Three smaller, colored, and vertically-aligned buttons were on the black surface of the protruding emitter assemblies, which were protected by four symmetrically-placed, pronged emitter shrouds. Included were paneled controls that adjusted the blade length between 0.5 and 1.5meters, as well as diagnostic systems. Opposite the octagonal dual-phase control was an identically-shaped mechanism that adjusted the intensity of the lightsaber's twin blades, which, at their lowest setting, served little more purpose than a glow rod, neither able to inflict damage nor resist opposing weapons in combat. At full power, the lightsaber resisted the blades of others and cleaved through virtually anything else with which it came into contact.(imagine what Exar Kun's lightsaber)

The other Lightsaber is a double bladed lightsaber, An elongated hilt supported the Force-resonating which is black in color,, twin lightsaber crystals that powered the weapon, starburst-shaped,Released an electrical discharge courtesy of its specialized weapon produced twin blades, each 0.75 meters long. The lightsaber emitted a buzzing hum upon ignition and thrummed mildly when deactivated

Clipped to the man's back is a long handle lightsaber, the long handle hilt is made from Mandalorian iron black in color, the fastener is dark silver, the reserve power cell of the land is black, the handle of the light saber is 4'6 feet long, the magnatomic adhesion plates has curved-like frame, and the blade emitter has two long hilts which is made from Mandalorian iron.

The other lightsaber is also a long handle light saber the handle of the blade is also made out of Mandalorian iron, the handle is 4'4 feet long, just like the rest of the handles it is pitch black. The lightsaber has the built of a double bladed lightsaber it is powered by two lightsaber crystals.

The man with the black cloak also has six lightsabers clipped to belt: On the left side of the belt are two double bladed lightsaber, one of the double bladed lightsaber is a standard lightsaber with its handle being onyx black in color, and the other is a black and silver handle, on each of the blade emitter is a sharp curved edge.

On his right side are are two unique stand lightsabers one of his lightsabers looks like the one Darth Nihilus used but on the end of the hand has two long wide bladed curses the blade is black in color. While the other lightsaber is a black slightly curved lightsaber. On his back two long hand black lightsaber are strapped to his back. Both lightsaber handles are 4'9 both handles are black in color both handles are made out of Mandalorian iron.

Underneath both men cloak they are each wearing robes which look close to what Arcann and Thexan wore during the era of old republic, the man with the dark blue cloak wears park purple chest armor and wears black and red Mandorlarin looking gauntlets. The man wears black and red armored boots, the mans robes are black and purple with a gold plated whirlpool symbol in the center.

The man with the black cloak wears black chest armor and black and orange Mandorlarin gauntlets. Just like the other cloaked figure he also, wears black and orange armored boots, his robes are black and orange with a gold plated whirlpool symbol in the air.

The man in the purple cloak towards the one in black cloak upon looking at his fellow cloak figure notices the concentrated look with his eyes "Have you found them brother"asked the purple cloaked man.

The man in the black cloak nodes his head underneath his hood the man has a large smirk "I've found them brother they have just fought a dark side user not that strong though but it seems like the Jedi are leaving the planet" said the cloaked figure he then hums to himself rubbing massaging his chin "I sense the infant hutt has gotten sick also someone strong with the force is fighting the dark side user" said in confident cunning tone "Jedi fight the sith is Jedi Council member Mace Windu and the Sith is a Sith assassin Asaji Ventress apprentice of another dark side user Count Dooku" said the black cloaked man.

The purple cloaked man nods his and just like his counterpart he is too smirking "So the little disgusting insectis sick. Well this makes our job way easier doesn't it brother" said the purple figure "So are we going to follow them. After all Lord Ashina has order us to exterminate every singe of the Hutt family" asked the purple cloaked figure.

The black cloak figure cracks his neck he then breathes in and out "correct we were order to, and that's what we're going to do exterminate every single of the Hutt family." said the black cloaked man both men turn around heading towards their respectable ships while the Jedi and Sith aware what is to happen.

 **With the Jedi**

"I think he's sick" said a distress Ahsoka unsure what to do.

Anakin clicks his tongue before he ordering his padawan to head to med bay the infant hutt starts screaming in agonizing pain shocking all Jedi "What's going on" yelled a scared Barris who's confused along with her fellow Jedi.

Ahsoka looking scared and nervous "I-I-i-I...d-don't know Master! what's happening!" yelled a terrified Ahsoka.

Anakin grits his teeth "damn this isn't good" growled Anankin.

Obi-wan narrows his eyes "yes I agree Anakin someone is using the force on Rotta. We'll all have to use the force to stop this force user" ordered Obi-wan each of the Jedi nod their head and focus on the child with their powers of the force but suddenly Rotta's howl's in pain increase ten fold when suddenly the infant body twist to an impossible way. The Hutt's head is fully turned around, it's torso is backwards, and the bones of the tail have ripped through it's body thus killing the infant who's in Ahsoka's hands.

As the now dead hutt bleeds in Ahsoka's arms her and everyone has a horrid expression unable to believe someone could and did use the force in such a horrible play. Ahsoka then cries as the dead baby lays in her arms behind her Barriss tries to calm her friend by rubbing her back.

Anakin looks distress then looks towards his Master "Master...wh-wh-what are we suppose to do now?" asked a still shocked Anakin.

Obi-wan turns away from the head Hutt and looks towards his apprentice "we must head to inform Jabba of the death of his son" said a Obi-wan massaging the temple of his forehead.

Shaak Ti with concern written on her face looks towards her fellow Jedi Master "Are you sure Master Kenobi" asked Shaak Ti.

Obi-wan nods his head "Yes" said Obi-wan they then continue onward to the desert planet Tatoonie fully unknown to who cause the death of the alien infant.

 **With the Two Cloaked figures**

Within in space both Bes'uliik fighters are heading towards Tattoonie. The black hooded figure then speaks into his intercom "It has been done. The Infant is dead" said the black cloaked figure as him and his brother head towards Tattoonie.

The dark blue cloaked figure nods his head "with the infant out the way what to we do about the people within Jabba's palace and about the count?" asked the blue cloaked figure who spoke into his intercom.

"I'm already taking care of them as we speak on Tattoonie within Jabba's palace everyone within it falls to the ground unconscious in the deadly desert the sith Count Dooku soon finds himself on the ground of the hot sand gritting his teeth in frustration.

The old Sith narrows his eyes in anger "what the hell is going on. This power...the power of the force is strong possibly greater than Yoda and Sideous" curded Dooku he then finds himself unconscious on the sand.

 **With the Jedi**

As the jedi walk through the desert of Tattoonie he then suddenly feels a shift in the force. Each of the Jedi narrow their eyes Luminara looks towards Shaak Ti" Shaak Ti do you feel that?" asked Luminara.

The beautiful Togruta nods her head "Yes I do something powerful is coming but I don't know which it is" said a concern Shaak Ti.

Obi-wan narrows his eyes in the distant "something powerful is near. I sense a wielder of the force but I can't tell if it's the light or dark" stated Obi-wan "everyone don't allow this powerful force to discourage you. The force will guild us everyone" said Obi-wan.

As the group of Jedi travel through the twin sun planet they soon notice two figures "Master Obi-wan who are they" whispered Ahsoka.

Obi-wan narrows his eyes at the cloaked figures who seem to be waiting "I'm not sure but stay aleart everyone" warned Obi-wan.

"Aye you two who are" yelled Anakin both the cloaked figures look towards Anakin they each tilts their head Anakin growls at this but he and everyone notices the two figures don't have one lightsaber but multiple lightsabers. "How the hell do you two have so many lightsabers. Are you two Bounty Hunters or are you Sith?" yelled an angry Anakin narrowing his eyes.

Obi-wan places his hand on Anakin's shoulder to calm his angry apprentice "i'm sorry for the rudeness of my apprentice he was just worried that you two are Sith or bounty hunters. Since we haven't seen anyone with so many lightsabers but I must ask are you two possibly Jedi" asked Obi-wan taking the roll of peacekeeper while at the same time wary of the two mysterious.

The blue cloaked figure just click his tongue he then looks towards his brother "tsk did you hear that brother these Jedi believe we're Jedi, Sith, or fuckin' bounty hunter" said the blue figure who turn towards his brother.

The black cloaked figure just scoffed at hearing the Jedi calling them jedi, sith, or bounty hunters. Him and his brother weren't jedi hell they don't even follow the Jedi nor Sith code. Hell both of them were disgusted when the Jedi called them bounty hunters them brothers of royalty and nobility being mistaken for bounty hunter pissed both of them off "We are not bounty hunters. We are not Jedi" stated the black cloaked figure glaring at the Jedi with his piercing blue eyes.

"Nor are we Sith!" stated the blue cloaked figure glaring at the Jedi with his piercing blue eyes with intensity for calling him and his brother Jedi, Sith, and Bounty Hunter. He then turn his head to his brother "come on brother let's go we got important bussiness more important then some Jedi" said in a confident yet cold tone. His brother nods his head turning around and begin walking away.

Upon seeing the two men start to walk away angered Anakin "since you two aren't jedi hand over the lightsabers"demanded Anakin with his voice laced with overconfident and arrogant but the two never stopped walking."Wait" yelled Anakin who's angry at the two who are walking away from them "I said wait" yelled Anakin he takes hold of his lightsaber enlightening the blue saberhe then uses the force to hold the two but the arrogant Jedi Master finds the two still walking.

They then stopped walking turning their head glaring at Anakin for trying yo use the force hold on them "tsk did you really just try that pitiful force hold on us" said the black cloaked figure they then turn their head and begin walking down the path to Jabba's palace suddenly they hear various lightsabers go off both brothers sigh "you Jedi really want to do this" said the black cloaked figure "tsk suit your self" said the cloaked figure he takes his black double bladed lightsaber while his brother takes his two standard lightsabers both licked the button upon both of their lightsabers and a yellow plasma blade comes forth.

Both cloaked figures look towards each other nodding their heads both took off their cloaked hood. When their hooded cloak has been taken off both men has sun kissed-tan skin , both of then has six whiskered birthmarks on each side of their cheeks, they each have blonde spiky hair the one with the blue cloak has his blonde hair reaching his shoulders looking like a mane and the one with the black cloak has three bangs covering his right eye (think of tale of a gutsy ninja. The blue cloaked figure glares at their opponent "I suppose we should tell you who we are. My name is Menma Uzumaki" said Menma.

"my name is Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto now the revealed Uzumaki twins glares at the Jedi with their piercing blue eyes making each of them look like a fox.

* * *

 _ **Snake Empire Poll**_

 _ **By next Sunday I shall eliminate the loosing poll so hurry and vote**_

 **(** _A/N: I'm quite excited with this story hope you all like it)_

 _(A/N: I will finish my The Fox, The Phoenix, and The Hound story. If I get a enough request I shall continue with season two and if I do continue I plan for some big events, so if u want a season 2 please let me know)_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll** _ **be updating Force of Family, then I'll be working on Naruto of Water, Twins of Space , Red Fox, and Change of Course.**_

 _ **After these stories are updated ill be working on new stories such as: There is No Justice**_ _,_ ** _Whirlpool Meets Sand, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Uzumaki Spawn, Speed Demons, The Fox Spy,_** **_Great Fox Demon, Twin Winds of Esper, My Dear Ashikabi_** **, Bats,** ** _Foxes, clowns, and Vengeance, Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Light and Dark, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has A Boyfriend, Fox, War, and Love, Ninjas of Whirlpool, and Heir of Gordon._**

 ** _(A/N: If any of you have any questions about the new stories I'll be writing or the current stories i'm writing feel free to ask away. Also, when I start working on the new stories I'll start writing the ones I've already started working on like Power From Within, Supreme Carnage, Worlds of Power, Fox, War, and Love, Bats, and Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance.)_**

 ** _I've been brain storming a Naruto x High School Dxd story with the pairing being Naruto x Kuroka it would be called "Juubi of Underworld" and another one with Grayifa it will be called "Overlord of Hell" message me if you want to hear either of the ideas for the stories._** ** _I was also thinking of a Naruto x Asia it will be called "God of Chakra " and a Naruto x Koneko called " Whirlpool of Shop" ._**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _"I said wait!" yelled Anakin he takes hold of his lightsaber enlightening the blue saber he then uses the force to hold the two but the arrogant Jedi Knight finds the two still walking._

 _They then stopped walking turning their head glaring at Anakin for trying yo use the force hold on them "tsk did you really just try that pitiful force hold on us?" Asked the black cloaked figure they then turn their head and begin walking down the path to Jabba's palace suddenly they hear various lightsabers go off both brothers sigh "you Jedi really want to do this?" Asked the black cloaked figure "tsk suit your self." said the cloaked figure he takes his black double bladed lightsaber while his brother takes his two standard lightsabers both licked the button upon both of their lightsabers and a yellow plasma blade comes forth._

 _Both cloaked figures look towards each other nodding their heads both took off their cloaked hood. When their hooded cloak has been taken off both men has sun kissed-tan skin , both of then has six whiskered birthmarks on each side of their cheeks, they each have blonde spiky hair the one with the blue cloak has his blonde hair reaching his shoulders looking like a mane and the one with the black cloak has three bangs covering his right eye (think of tale of a gutsy ninja. The blue cloaked figure glares at their opponent "I suppose we should tell you who we are. My name is Menma Uzumaki." said Menma._

 _"My name is Naruto Uzumaki." said Naruto the now revealed Uzumaki twins glares at the Jedi with their piercing blue eyes making each of them look like a fox._

 _ **Recap End**_

* * *

Barris looks at two men can't help but to blush she then gazes her eyes at the yellow lightsabers the two wield. She then turns towards Anakin with a nervous expression " Master Skywalker I don't think they are Jedi I mean look at their lightsabers they aren't red like all the other sith. " said Barris as she turns her attention to the twins.

Menma clicked his tongue " we've already told you padawan we aren't sith. " said Menma in a cold tone.

Shaak Ti gets into a defensive stance ready if the two attack her and her fellow Jedi. She narrows her eyes at the blonde twins "then what are two after? The both of you had said you're neither Jedi or Sith? " asked Shaak Ti in curious gaze.

Naruto turns to the elder Togruta " it doesn't matter what we are besides I doubt you'll even believe us even if we told you. Now are you Jedi going to let us pass or not?" asked Naruto him and Menma watches at each of the Jedi shook their head negatively. Naruto then turns to his brother "Menma which ones do you wanna take? " asked Naruto.

Menma twirls his lightsabers and gazes at the Jedi "how about I take the Jedi Master Togruta, the elder Mirialan, and the Mirialan padawan. " said Menma as he gazes at the three female jedi, both Shaak Ti and Barris blush at feeling Menma's blue eyes on them but neither truly knew why they even blush.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders he then turns to Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ahsoka "alright I guess that leaves me with Skywalker, Kenobi, and the Togruta padawan. " said Naruto causing both Anakin and Obi-Wan to narrow their eyes at Naruto while Ahsoka blushes as she stares at Naruto's face or his whiskered birthmarks.

Luminara narrows her eyes at the two force users "you two honestly believe you can take us on three Jedi Masters, a Jedi Knight, and two padawan? " asked Luminara with her lightsaber pointed at the two.

"I must agree with my fellow friend here you two are out numbered. " stated Shaak Time glaring at the two.

Menma let's out a mock chuckle "out numbered yes." said Menma.

"But out matched not even close. " said Naruto with a cold expression.

Anakin not liking how the twins insult him and his master and fellow Jedi. Found himself filled with anger as the two look at him as if he's lower than him just like how some of the members of Council look at him like he's not worthy Anakin growls at the two in anger, Anakin then jumps towards the two in anger.

Obi-Wan sighs at his hot tempered student "here we go again." said Obi-Wan he then turns towards Ahsoka "come on Ahsoka. " said Obi-Wan the young padawan nods her head and both join Anakin.

Shaak Ti narrows at Menma "do you two really think you can take us all on? " asked Shaak Time.

"I am quite curious. How arrogant are you two to believe you can use on when your out numbered and out matched. " asked Luminara in a neutral tone.

Menma gets in a defensive stance "I guess we'll just have to see. " said Menma.

The three women nod their heads "yes we will Menma. " said Barris.

 **Naruto Vs Anakin, Obi-Wan, and** **Ahsoka**

Anakin attacks Naruto with powerful thrust of his lightsaber, Obi-Wan accompany his student with his own swift and fast strikes, and Ahsoka attacks Naruto with her fast strikes but even with a Jedi Master, Knight, and Padawan Naruto blocks each of their attack ass with his double bladed lightsaber.

Anakin swings left, Obi-Wan swings right, and Ahsoka swings forward but with skill of elegance Naruto blocks their attack with one hand each of them are shocked since they'd excepted him to be cut down but here they are in a four way clash.

Obi-Wan narrows his eyes as he and his other Jedi try to push him back but no matter how much they try they are unable to break his through his defenses. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin sweep low while Ahsoka uses the force to launch herself at Naruto.

Naruto jumps in mid air blocking her attack he swings right with his yellow blade Ahsoka attempts to block it but she skids Ahsoka runs towards him with a fury of jabs but each time she strikes the blonde dodges her attacks with quick place blocks it almost felt as if he was dancing. Seeing Naruto is soily focused on Ahsoka both charged at him but just as they were going to pierced Naruto in thre back he bends down raising his lightsaber above his head blocking all three of their attacks.

Naruto then stares into Ahsoka's blues, Ahsoka stares into Naruto blue eyes with a light blush acrossed her cheeks.

Obi-Wan narrows his eyes at Naruto's lightsaber "this Naruto Uzumaki is powerful not just in the force but in lightsaber duel. But there's no doubt in my mind he's a master of the second form of lightsaber combat, Makashi ,Form three Soresu, and Form four Ataru, the fourth of the seven forms of lightsaber combat." thought Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master then allows a small smile to appear on his face "your quite the duelist Naruto I haven't seen someone as young and quite skiiled since Anakin and that's saying something." said Obi-Wan as he praises both Anakin and Naruto.

Naruto nods his head "thank you Jedi Master Kenobi but I'm not a Jedi and I'm better than Anakin. " stated Naruto with confidence but with a flick of the wrist Obi-Wan and Ahsoka get flown back with a force push. Naruto with blinding speed spins in a 180 movement hitting Anakin's blue lightsaber with his own yellow lightsaber. Anakin skids back a few steps Naruto then kicks him in the ribs forcing Anakin to stumble back with the Jedi Knight's knees wobbling Naruto attacks hit Anakin on the side with his lightsaber.

Naruto waves his hand left and right Anakin then feels the pain as if someone punched him on both sides of the cheeks and punched in face. Naruto then force pushes Anakin Naruto jumps over Skywalker hitting him on the shoulder causing Anakin to scream in pain. "Is this the power of a Jedi Knight? Tsk, I'm not impressed not one bit I guess I shouldn't be surprised you are weak slave. " taunted Naruto with his back turned.

Anakin snarls at Naruto and swings his lightsaber reading to take off Naruto's head "damned you Naruto!" exclaimed Anakin just before Anakin can cut off Naruto's head, the uzumaki uses his lightsaber to block Anakin's lightsaber. Anakin glares at the back of Naruto's head "how did you know I was a slave! " demanded Anakin.

Naruto chuckles to himself "it's quite obvious. I use the force to read your mind I wonder what does it feel like having your mother die in your arms, having the whole council untrusting of you, I wonder does your master know of your secret wife...Padame. " said Naruto with a smile on his face.

For Anakin everything became blinding red with rage "don't talk about my mother! " yelled Anakin in anger. Hello chargers at Naruto diangel slash but even with his back turned her was able to deflect each one of powerful attacks. The young Jedi Knight soon became angry when none of his attacks were breaking through Naruto's strong defenses "stop toying with me god dammit!" yelled Anakin in anger.

But while his blue saber met Naruto's yellow saber Anakin was unknowing tapping into the dark side Naruto felt the shift in the force in Anakin Naruto only smirked at this. With incredible speed knocks Anakin's lightsaber out of his hand he then slashes at Anakin's chest not enough to cut him in half but enough to leave a huge injury. Naruto then hits Anakin in the face with the metal handle of the lightsaber with Anakin dazed Naruto gives the Jedi a powerful force kicked launching Anakin but luckily for Anakin his master Obi-Wan catches his student.

Obi-Wan shakes his head at his hot tempered student he would need to scold his student about allowing his emotions control him. Hello then turns to the blonde who's twirling around his lightsaber "your not just strong with a lightsaber but with the force too. " stated Obi-Wan as he narrows his eyes.

Ahsoka looks towards Obi-Wan "Master Kenobi I've never seen someone as skilled as Naruto is. " said Ahsoka with her eyes wide in shock she had heard Anakin was a powerful Jedi Knight and a powerful duelist at that but Naruto was toying him the whole time she and Obi-Wan if Naruto wanted to he could've easily killed him.

Obi-Wan nods his head "right you are Ahsoka he's someone who has been trained extremely well. " said Obi-Wan.

Naruto just scoffs at the Jedi Master "of course I am! After all I am one with the force, the force is with me. " said Naruto he then raises his arms the sand around him starts to swirl around into Naruto and the Jedi are covered in a force sandstorm.

Each of the Jedi cover their eyes "Master Anakin what is this?" asked Ahsoka as she covers her eyes from the force sandstorm.

"I don't know some kind of force sandstorm. " said Anakin in a sarcastic tone earning a deadpan look from Ahsoka and Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan glares at the yellow light "we can't allow Naruto to discourage us! " exclaimed Obi-Wan both Jedi Knight and padawan nod their head the three Jedi then use the force to launch themselves at Naruto but suddenly the force sandstorm start to get stronger each of Jedi grunt in pain as the force infused sand hits them. "So, Naruto can fully control this sandstorm interesting. " thought Obi-Wan he and Anakin charge at Naruto, the blonde bends his back and blocks each of their blades.

The two then notice Naruto eyes are closed "hi-hi-his eyes are closed! " exclaimed Anakin in disbelief. Naruto then launches both Jedi in the air he then front flips over Ahsoka. Ahsoka narrows her eyes she then attacks Naruto but Naruto easily match her blows with ease. Naruto sweeps at her feet Ahsoka somersaults over Naruto but Naruto smirks at this he kicks Ahsoka in the ribs three times then open palms her in the stomach causing her to bounce off of the hard sand.

Naruto twirls around his lightsaber and smirks "is that all you got beautiful. " said Naruto causing Ahsoka to blush red since no one has called her beautiful before.

But she then glares at Naruto "stop trying to trick me! " growled Ahsoka.

Naruto with his eyes closed raised an eyebrow "is that what i'm doing? " trailed Naruto with a half smile.

Ahsoka just glares at Naruto both Obi-Wan and Anakin join Ahsoka. Anakin looks towards Ahsoka "you alright snips? " asked Anakin.

Ahsoka nods her head "yes I'm alright master. " said Ahsoka with a smile.

Anakin grins at his padawan "good let's take him down. " said Anakin each of them charged at Naruto. Naruto just smiles as he dodges and blocks every attack of the three No matter where they attack he was able to defend himself.

Naruto back flips away "this has been fun but my brother and I are busy and we don't have time to play. " said Naruto suddenly both Obi-Wan and Anakin body went stiff and they gain a dazed look "Obi-Wan, Anakin attack Ahsoka. " ordered Naruto both turned towards Ahsoka catching the padawan off guard.

Anakin kicks Ahsoka in the chest knocking the wind out of her Obi-Wan charges at her Ahsoka is then easily pushed back by the Jedi master "Master Kenobi please stop! " pleaded Ahsoka but he didn't stop his assault Obi-Wan jabs her in the knee then on her lower back bringer her down before she could say anything she's kicked in the face by Anakin Ahsoka then lays on the ground unconscious.

Naruto smirks at this he then turns towards the Jedi master and knight "Anakin, Obi-Wan knock each other out. " ordered Naruto he then stops the force sandstorm Naruto walks away as both Anakin and Obi-Wan knock each other out.

 **Menma vs Shaak Ti, Barriss Offee, and L** **uminara Unduli**

Menma dodges right and left avoiding both of Luminara and Barriss's attacks. Shaak Ti force pushes him but while most would be pushed back from someone like Shaak Ti Menma just stood in place. Seeing her attempt to force push the blonde fail she then comes at Menma with fast and acrobatic lightsaber jabs but Menma blocks each of her attacks matching her same speed and acrobatic.

Menma smirks at Shaak Ti with his yellow sabers casting a light on his face, Shaak Ti grits her teeth as Menma pushes her back "such a beautiful creature and quite deadly. " grinned Menma.

The elder Togruta glares at Menma but unnoticed by Shaak Ti her cheeks turn red "You may not be a Sith but I will not fall for any of your tricks Menma. " said Shaak Ti as she tries to push him back.

Menma then feels a shift in the force he raises his other lightsaber blocking Luminara blow, Luminara glares at Menma Master Shaak Ti is right we won't fall for any of your trick. " stated Luminara with a stern look fitting for a teacher.

As both Luminara and Shaak Ti clash with Menma at the level of a master, Menma just simply blocks each of the attacks Shaak Ti then stares into Menma's eyes "You might not be a sith but only those of the Jedi Order are allowed to wield lightsabers. We will be taking you and your brother in Menma Uzumaki. " said Shaak Ti.

Both Jedi Masters does a 180 slash Menma taps into the force and spins meeting their attack with his back turn and both blades clashing with Shaak Ti and Luminara Barris performs a spiral spin ready to stab Menma through the chest. Menma smirks to himself he uses the force to spin on the air Menma then does the unthinkable he slams his foot on Barriss lightsaber pinning her saber on the sand floor. Menma smirks at Barriss with both Luminara and Shaak Ti standing in shock " don't be surprised I simply follow the force. " said Menma he then back flips kicking Barriss in the chin Menma uses the force to lift three women from the ground he then spins them in a circle while not having control of their bodies they cut themselves with their lightsabers.

Once Menma drops them all three women are covered in lightsaber slashes each women groan in pain Barriss glares at Menma who just stares at them with unreadable expression " damnit how is he so powerful. " growled Barriss as she grits her teeth.

Luminara groans in frustration she also didn't understand how one person who's mostly a teenager able to give Barriss, Shaak Ti and herself such a hard time "I must agree Barriss I'd excepted this to end alot sooner. " sais Luminara as she watches Menma just twirl both of his lightsabers.

Menma then smirks at the two Mirialan women "isn't it simple? I'm just more skilled in Lightsaber dueling and the force. " said Menma in confidence.

Shaak Ti glares at Menma believing the young man in front of her to be arrogant "aren't you just too arrogant and overconfident Menma? " asked Shaak Ti.

Menma just shook his head negatively "no it's not overconfidence nor arrogance. I'm just stating the facts Jedi but this could've been prevented if only if that Jedi Knight of ours had learned not to get arrogant he's too emotional for a Jedi. Hmm, it's no wonder why you Jedi Masters won't make him a Jedi Master after all he's too hotheaded. " said Menma in a cold tone.

Both Luminara and Shaak Ti look in shocked they didn't understand how Menma knew this after all the only people who have this information are the members of Jedi High Council. Both women get out of their shock and glare at Menma "how do you have that information? Are you a spy for the separatist!" demanded Luminara glaring at Menma.

Menma just scoffed at Luminara "please, I could care less about your war with the separatist. I wouldn't even care if you Jedi slaughtered every separatist in the galaxy. Besides just as you Jedi have your Mind Tricks I have something far more stronger. " said Menma.

Barriss eyes open wide "you can read people's mind. But I thought only a few people can do that! " exclaimed Barriss.

Menma scoff at Barriss "well you obviously haven't met someone like me then. As I said before I am neither Jedi or Sith! " declared Menma he then uses the force to punch and kick Barriss away. Menma then back flips to Shaak Ti and Luminara he then kicks Luminara in the ribs he then turns to Shaak Ti attacking her with fury the blonde knees her in the stomach he then throws both lightsabers in the air. Menma raises both of his palms " wind release: Gale Cannon ( **Futon :Geirukyanon** )." whispered Menma both women are blasted back by a powerful wind attack Shaak Ti flies to Barriss but thankfully the young Mirialan catches the female Togruta.

Before either of them can question Menma, the blonde catches his lightsabers and each of their lightsabers fly to Menma, each of women are shocked at this level of the force. Menma doesn't allow them any break he quickly charges at them the three women try to use the force to get their lightsabers back and try to avoid the fury of Menma.

Menma then smirks he jumps behind Luminara he gives the woman a vicious kick to the back and stabs two lightsaber in her shoulders causing the woman to enter the world of unconscious. Barriss stands in shock as her master is knocked out by the man Menma uses this to his advantage he knees her in the face launching her in the air he then jumps in the air grabbing part of her clothing and slamming Barriss to the ground head first knocking her out.

Menma then turns to Shaak Ti who has her and Luminara lightsaber Menma just opens his hands both of his and Barriss lightsabers flies to him Menma turns around catching his lightsaber in his hand catches Barriss Lightsaber in his mouth neither said anything they just charged at each other Shaak Time strikes vertically while Menma blinks her attack with Barriss's lightsaber.

Menma does a fast 180 hitting her lightsaber with a vicious power strike Shaak Ti grits her teeth at the powerful blow she then sees a glint in his eyes Menma uses the force to launch himself off the ground Menma wielding three lightsabers slam down at Shaak Ti to the human and Togruta it might seem like everything happened in slow motion but to anyone else one moment Menma and Shaak Ti were clashing and the next thing Menma is above Shaak Ti pinning the beautiful woman down. "Shit! Menma is relentless and his unpredictable movement makes it hard you fight him! " thought Shaak Ti in frustration.

Shaak Ti launches both her and Menma off the ground with force Shaak Ti tries to cut him with the sabers but a strong force wall pushes her back. Menma stares with Shaak Ti with an emotionless expression "your strong in the force but I'm stronger. " said Menma suddenly she feels a powerful force pressure pushing her down Shaak Ti drops the two lightsabers glaring at him she raises her hand trying to use the force on him " your too beautiful to be glaring. While this little fight was entertaining I have more important things to do then fighting you. " said Menma the Jedi Master body slams hard against the sand floor.

Menma then hears hearing behind him "brother did you have any trouble?" asked Menma as Naruto walks next to him.

Naruto shook his head negatively "of course not Brother Skywalker, Kenobi, and that padawan weren't even a warm up. And you did they give you any trouble? " asked Naruto looking towards his brother.

Menma also shook his head negatively "of course not brother. I couldn't beat these women in my sleep. " said Menma.

Naruto nods his head " right. Let's go we can't have Ashina-sama waiting. " said Naruto the two brothers then leave heading toward Jabba's palace leaving the six unconscious Jedi lying on the floor. Naruto then turns towards Menma we need to pick up our pace. " said Naruto Menma nods his head agreeing he knew the people within Jabba's palace would still be asleep but neither knew when they'll wake up.

Naruto and Menma stop walking they then both tapped into the force, with the force running through both of them they are lifted from the ground the two levitating twins fly to Jabba's Palace both of them has a hard look as they fly through the burning hot planet. After four minutes they make it to the palace the two then stop flying and land on the four.

Both Naruto and Menma pull out their long handle Lightsaber Naruto turns to Menma "ready to get this over with?" asked Naruto.

Menma just cracked his neck "yes let's just killed that fat slug. " said Menma in an emotionless tone as the two walk through the hallway everytime they saw one of unconscious servants of Jabba Naruto and Menma would use the force to either crush their head or heart. As they killed every unconscious member of Jabba's Palace they had a hard look as they walk the Gangster's home.

After killing nearly over 30 of Jabba's servants they arrive in the throne room seeing Jabba's servants and the large disgusting Jabba Naruto and Menma glares at the ugly creature they then look around seeing Twi'lek, Togruta, and Devaronian female slaves "tsk, It's a pity women like these are slaves. " said Naruto in an emotionless tone.

"True and Jedi call themselves protectors. If that was really true they would've stop slavery instead they only get involved in things they want to. " said Menma in a cold tone.

Menma looks towards Naruto, his brother looks towards his twin they both nod their heads they then pressed a button on their lightsabers. Their long handle lightsabers ignite in a yellow light. The two then throw their lightsabers the lightsabers cut through all the servants servants their lightsabers stop in mid air and Stab Jabba in the head. The two then use the force to lift the slaves and taking them out of the palace. Both the twins walk towards Jabba and pulls out both of their lightsabers out of the crime lords head they walk in the middle of the room ignoring the sound of blood dripping on the hard floor.

Naruto and Menma stab their lightsabers into the ground, the two tapped into the force purple lightning they travels from their hand to their lightsabers the whole palace is then enveloped in purple lightning each of the bodies within the palace were burnt to ash the only thing left of the burnt bodies were the burnt and incinerated bones of the body.

With the powerful force lightning the building starts to shake the building then falls apart the force lightning was so powerful it destroyed the building leaving nothing but rubble. Pieces of the rubble are then lifted from the ground and thrown aside Menma then looks towards his brother "come on Naruto were done we better report back to Ashina-sama. " said Menma Naruto nods his head the two then make it back to their ship and get a board. Menma then pulls out a communicator a hologram of their leader Ashina appears.

Ashina stares at Naruto with his cold brown eyes "report Naruto. " commanded Ashina.

Naruto nods his head to his leader/teacher/master "yes of course Ashina-sama. We were able to kill Jabba's son I fought Jedi Master Kenobi, Jedi Knight Skywalker, and Padawan Ahsoka Tano, and Menma fought Jedi Masters Unduli, Shaak Ti, and padawan Barriss Offee after that we killed everyone in the palace except the slaves. " said Naruto as he informs his master.

Ashisa nods his head pleased that everything went as planned "did you kill the Jedi? " asked Ashina Naruto shook his head negatively at his master the white haired Uzumaki smiled at this he then drops the smile as if it was never there in the first place "good my student we can't have the Jedi or the Republic after us. While I know we can kill their Jedi and clones I'd rather not get involved this pathetic war. I will not be used as a pawn by the Sith Lord! " said Ashina in a cold tone.

Naruto nods his head in agreement "yes of course master Uzushirogakure doesn't need to be involved in this war. But I suspect you want Menma and to continue with killing the Hutt Family? " asked Naruto.

The aged Uzumaki nods his head "Yes Naruto continue on with killing the Hutt Family with those revolting creatures dead The Uzumaki will take owner ship of everything they have. Besides will do what those Jedi are too afraid to do. " said Ashina in a tone avoided of any and all emotion.

Naruto nods his head "yes of course Ashina-sama it will be done. Unlike them we don't answer to the Republic we answer to the force after all I am one with the force. " said Naruto in a emotionless tone.

Ashina smirks at this "and the force is with me. After the kill all of the Hutt I know Jedi would be wanting to speak with you and Menma no doubt try to get you to join their order. And when that happens I will be sending Karin, Nawaki Senju, and Hēi Bīng ( **Black Ice** ) Uzumaki. While I've trained both of you two in politics I believe some Jedi will fill hostile towards you two especially that Skywalker. " said Ashina Naruto nods his head held also has a hidden smirk.

"So, once Menma and I are finished with the Hutts Karin Uzumaki, Nawaki Senju, and Hēi Bīng will join us. Hmm, quite as not interesting team Karin is skilled as Kaa-chan and Mito-sama in chakra chains she's also a great sensor type and fuinjutsu . Nawaki Senju he has Plant Release ( **Sōton** ), Storm Release ( **Ranton** ) and Fire Release ( **Katon** ). The man is also skiiled in duel lightsabers dueling and exploding tags then there's Hēi Bīng Uzumaki a member of the Uzumaki and Yuki Clan she's very strong in her Ice Release ( **Hyōton** ), fuinjutsu, kenjutsu bukijutsu, and bojutsu." thought Naruto.

"What will we do about Skywalker he's obviously has dark side within himself while he still works for the Jedi Order I doubt he'll stay with them forever after all if anything happens to Padame he'll snap. " said Naruto.

Ashina narrows his eyes he knew the boy would be tempted by the dark side after all you just have to mention that with the dark side you can stop people from dying the child was incredibly weak well he was mentally weak. Ashina closes his eyes "for now nothing but the moment he turns to the dark side kill him. " ordered Ashina .

Naruto nods his head "yes of course Ashina-sama. " said Naruto he watches the hologram disappear Naruto and Menma take off heading towards the next location where another Hutt might live and the next Hutt on their list is Ziro Jabba's Uncle.

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2 is finished usually I would've finished in a few days but I just got into school and I don't get out until late as Fuck. Anyways what did y'all think love it hate it and please don't have a bitch fit about my story I mean I don't give a Fuck for your hating ass Reason but it gets annoying when some of y'all bitch and moan and don't say what I can improve._**

 ** _Naruto of Water is next everybody I hope you're happy to see the story finally get another chapter. I've also thought of a Naruto x Fairy Tale story the pairing is Naruto x Aries the story will be called "Juubi the Bijuu " I was also thinking making another one with Naruto x Aquarius._**

 ** _Fate of a New Adventure Poll_**

 **Menma x Yolei-** **8**

 **Menma x Mimi -** **8**

 **Menma x Sora -** **6**

 **Naruko x TK -** **4**

 **Naruko x Izzy -** **4**

 **Naruko x Davis -** **4**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: after I finished updating all my stories I'll be focused on finishing my stories these are the top stories I will be trying to finished : Cunning of a Fox, Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way)**

 **(A/N: I've been hooked on some Naruto x Karin stories I've been thinking of writing a Narukarin story.i just saw Hotel Transylvania 2 and I want to make a Naruto x Mavis story. I also want to do a Naruto x futurama. I also noticed how tall I made both Naruto and Menma so I'll change their height to 5'11 instead of 6'4 )**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Naruto nods his head "yes of course Ashina-sama it will be done. Unlike them we don't answer to the Republic we answer to the force after all I am one with the force. " said Naruto in a emotionless tone._

 _Ashina smirks at this "and the force is with me. After the kill all of the Hutt I know Jedi would be wanting to speak with you and Menma no doubt try to get you to join their order. And when that happens I will be sending Karin, Nawaki Senju, and Hēi Bīng ( **Black Ice** ) Uzumaki. While I've trained both of you two in politics I believe some Jedi will fill hostile towards you two especially that Skywalker. " said Ashina Naruto nods his head held also has a hidden smirk._

 _"So, once Menma and I are finished with the Hutts Karin Uzumaki, Nawaki Senju, and Hēi Bīng will join us. Hmm, quite as not interesting team Karin is skilled as Kaa-chan and Mito-sama in chakra chains she's also a great sensor type and fuinjutsu . Nawaki Senju he has Plant Release ( **Sōton** ), Storm Release ( **Ranton** ) and Fire Release ( **Katon** ). The man is also skiiled in duel lightsabers dueling and exploding tags then there's Hēi Bīng Uzumaki a member of the Uzumaki and Yuki Clan she's very strong in her Ice Release ( **Hyōton** ), fuinjutsu, kenjutsu bukijutsu, and bojutsu." thought Naruto._

 _"What will we do about Skywalker he's obviously has dark side within himself while he still works for the Jedi Order I doubt he'll stay with them forever after all if anything happens to Padame he'll snap. " said Naruto._

 _Ashina narrows his eyes he knew the boy would be tempted by the dark side after all you just have to mention that with the dark side you can stop people from dying the child was incredibly weak well he was mentally weak. Ashina closes his eyes "for now nothing but the moment he turns to the dark side kill him. " ordered Ashina ._

 _Naruto nods his head "yes of course Ashina-sama. " said Naruto he watches the hologram disappear Naruto and Menma take off heading towards the next location where another Hutt might live and the next Hutt on their list is Ziro Jabba's Uncle._

 _ **Recap End**_

Mace Windy stares at Anakin, Obi-Wan, Shaaki To, Ahsoka, Aayla, Luminara, and Barris with his natural stern expression "you say these two force users had not only defeated each of you but you believed one of them is responsible for death of Rotta?" asked Mace with his eyes focused on Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan nods his head "yes, Master Mace Windu it was no consequence that Rotta had died while Dooku and Asaji are skilled with the dark side there is no way they could've done this. But also both brothers were on Tatooine the chances were too slim to be on Tatooine." said Obi-Wan.

the female green skin Jedi Master stepped up "we also suspect these two had killed almost everyone in Jabba's palace." said Luminara in a stoic tone with straight face on her alien face but this brought a confused look on the Jedi Council.

Plo Koon stares at the Mirialan with a confused and complex yet puzzled expression. To the mask wearing Jedi Master he didn't understand the situation it just confused him after all why would the two force sensitive brothers not kill the Jedi they went up against but they've killed the Hutt infant and his father and associates. Plo Koon then massages his chin "Master Luminara you said they almost killed everyone. Who didn't they kill?" asked Plo Koon With his voice laced with curiosity as he stares at the elder Mirialan.

She nods her head and has her arms behind her back ""when we all regained consciousness and went to Jabba's palace we discovered the palace was destroyed after we moved the rubble we found the burnt body of Jabba himself and his servants who were burnt some of the servants even had their head and heart crushed no doubt the two had killed the servants and Jabba and then used the force lightning and then used the force to destroy the palace " explained Luminara she still found the dead bodies disturbing after all she and her fellow Jedi had never seen a person use the force in such a way that the two Uzumaki force users did it was remarkable and terrifying at the same time.

Shaak Ti then turns her gaze towards Plo Koon "the two brothers even fought in away that nearly reminded me of how Qui-Gon and Dooku would fight. " commented Shaak Ti she till couldn't get over the things they can do with the force but not just that their fighting style was incredible but how they execute each move was something you could marvel at. And she also belief they truly they could've died even though three Jedi Masters, one Jedi Knight, and two Padawans she still felt Naruto or Mentally could kill them she trusted the kills of each of her fellow Jedi but she knew they weren't being serious and the elder Togruta also, knew the only reason why they fought the two brothers was because of Anakin Skywalker's hotheaded nature.

Obi-Wan runs his hands through his brown beard with his eyes narrowing he then turned his head towards Shaak Ti "now that you mentioned it. Those two did fight how Master Qui-Gon and Count Dooku fight. Dooku had always execute each move with elegance as if he was dancing and my Master always believed in the way in the force even allowing the force to flow with each move he made. " said Obi-Wan with his arms crossed he then rubbed his arm he was still feeling the blows he received from Naruto.

Ahsoka turned towards Obi-Wan "Master Kenobi if I may. He also said I am neither Jedi nor am I Sith. What do you think he means by that? " asked the Togruta padawan she was still surprised he was able to fend off the three of them while she knew she stood no chance in hell against him alone but she thought with both Obi-Wan and Anakin there they'll be able to take down the Uzumaki with no problem but it didn't seem that way.

Obi-Wan then turned towards the young Togruta "not only that but he had said I am one with the force, the force is with me." said Obi-Wan.

The young Mirialan turns towards the legendary Jedi Master "what do you think he meant by that Master. Even when I, Masters Shaak Ti and Luminara fought against Menma he didn't seem to fight like a Jedi or Sith. If they are neither Jedi or a Sith then what are they? " asked a confused Barriss there was also something that confused the young padawan. Why did they only knock them out and not simply ended them but she was also wondering who trained them.

"Perhaps they are Gray. " said Depa Billaba in a serious tone with a stoic expression on her face.

"Gray? " repeated Barriss with her eyebrow raised.

"What's the Gray? " asked Ahsoka.

Depa turned towards the apprentice of Skywalker "Gray are Force-users who walked the line between the light and dark sides of the Force without surrendering to the dark side. The Gray can also be described as a person who doesn't follow the path of Jedi or Sith, instead they follow the way of the force." said Depa.

"Well, from what talking we did have with the two we know they don't care about the war that's going on and I doubt the Sith would want Jabba dead since they can use him. They are either working alone or following out the orders of someone else, but what should we do now? " wondered Anakin who has turned his attention towards his master.

Yoda massages his aged chin "hmm, problem we have, answers unknown contact these Gray Jedi we must. Peacekeepers remember we must know their motives. They can be helpful if we do this right." said Yoda.

Mace Windu nods his head "Grand Master is right if we can get them to our side then we can end this war with the Separatist and defeat the Sith once and for all. " stated Mace Windu but Mace also knew getting these Gray users is going to be anything but easy.

"Contact them we must. Kenobi, young Ahsoka, Barriss, and Jedi Knight Aayla go on peaceful mission you must. Your mission to find them and convince them show them we mean no harm you must peace is the Jedi way. " said Yoda using his broken yet wise speaking, the small Jedi Grand Master is also very interested in these two boys mostly because how the two were able to hide himself from him and his fellow Jedi.

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Barris, and Aayla bowed to the Grand Master of the Jedi Order "Yes of course Master. When do we leave?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Rest you must, not recovered are you not. " said Yoda both Ahsoka and Barris released a breathe they didn't know they were even holding Yoda chuckles at the two padawans.

Ahsoka then turned towards Obi-Wan nearly giving herself whiplash "but wait minute. How are we going to find them when they can hide their presence? " asked a worried Ahsoka.

"Medicate you must, remember what little encounter you had Ahsoka. Only then will you find what you seek young one. " said Yoda withe a small smile.

Ahsoka bows to the small Jedi with a smile "thank you master. " commented Ahsoka.

Yoda nods his head he then turned towards Mace and nods his head "if that is all meeting adjourned Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Barriss remember the force is with you. " said Mace in a stern yet serious tone but this is normally since the man has always been serious. All the Jedi begin to exit out of the room.

Ahsoka then walks up to Depa Biillaba the woman raised an eyebrow at the padawan causing the jewels on her face to rise "yes, what is it young one? " asked Depa.

"I was wondering if I can have some advice? " asked a nervous Ahsoka.

"Advice about your meeting with this Naruto character? " asked Depa but it came out more of a statement.

Ahsoka rubs the back of her head in a nervous manner " is it that obvious? " asked Ahsoka.

Depa nods her head with a smile "I'm afraid it is. So, what do you wish to talk about? Or what about Naruto do you wish to discuss " asked Depa.

Ahsoka released a sigh causing her shoulders to slumped "I supposed my conflicting feelings. It's weird I mean we fought him but he plagues my mind I mean facing him was so terrifying. It..was like he was everywhere all it once. Even when he was able to somehow control Master Anakin and Master Obi-Wan was scary and what he said has been quite confusing Master Depa. " said a conflicted Ahsoka.

The human Jedi Master then gains a look of concern on her face "what did he say to you young one. What he said must be truly troublesome for you. " stated a worried Depa.

The only thing Ahsoka could do was to nod her head slowly " it was what he'd said Master, he told me I was beautiful. I've had someone compliment my looks before so I'm conflicted to feel. I know he doesn't work for the light or dark side but I'm not sure if he was using the force to confuse me or did he just say it to lower my guard. So, Master Depa what do you think I should do? " asked a troubled Ahsoka who's playing with her thumbs.

Depa smiles at Ahsoka the human can't help but to relate with the young Togruta after all nearly every female Jedi once in their life had experience some type of emotion that had confused them. "Your troubled about what to do that is clear but you shouldn't feel bad about there have been tons of Jedi who has deal with the emotions. Whether he'd used the force or not it is clear you must not allowed these emotions to cloud your sight. " said Depa.

She gives the woman a simple nod of her head "yes, I know emotions can lead to the dark side. " said Ahsoka with her rolling her blue eyes.

Depa shook her head negatively "you can have emotions young one. " said Depa.

Ahsoka's eyes became wide open "really! B-b-but I thought emotions lead to the dark side! " exclaimed a confused Ahsoka, she had always believed emotions lead to the dark side of the force after all that's what Yoda, Plo Koon, and the rest of the Jedi Masters have told her and her fellow classmates.

"Do you know which emotion leads to the dark side of the force? " questioned Depa in a tone of a teacher. She watches at Ahsoka shakes her head negatively at the woman "the emotions that lead to the dark side are jealousy, hatred, envy, and love these are the emotions that lead to the dark side. But as Jedi it is our duty not to allow the emotions to control and corrupt us instead we have to learn from these emotions it is okay to feel jealousy just not to allow it to corrupt you. I do hope this will help you." said Depa with a smile on her face.

Ahsoka smiles at Depa in an innocent like way she then tilts her head in confusion " but don't you think such emotions can lead to the way of the Sith? " asked Ahsoka.

"It's not I don't believe it, it's more so that it depends on the person themselves. While we are Jedi we are still people who deal with our own emotion but to believe you can simply turn an emotion off as if it is a hologram is nothing but foolish. While we can't dictate what we feel we can at least be aware of the emotion. But let me ask you something do you know what causes those to turn to the dark side?" asked Depa in a lecturing tone and having a stoic like expression on her face.

Ahsoka tilts her head to the side with a look of confusion she then shakes her head negatively "no. I don't believe so but I heard of Revan who became a Sith at one point and changed back but I am unaware of his activities when he was a Sith. " said Ahsoka.

"Well I'm not surprised you don't know about Revan not many of the Jedi know what he did when he was a Sith but to the question. What causes someone to go to the dark side is that they are so overwhelmed by an emotion it controls them and even consumes their very being. For example, love can be a good emotion to have but that love can be twisted into something dark what was once pure can drive a person to do the unthinkable. This is why we Jedi forbid such emotions but these emotions can empower you to the light. " lectured Depa.

"Really! Do you actually believe this? " asked Ahsoka.

"Why of course I do. We aren't droids we're people you know. You have an upcoming mission rest and meditate Ahsoka this will be a diplomatic mission but be repaired you don't know if you'll run into the separatist. I do hope my knowledge has helped you. " said Depa.

Ahsoka nods her head and gains a smile on her face "yeah it has thank you Master Depa. " said Ahsoka.

"It's my pleasure to guide the young, it is a responsible and a pleasure but remember Ahsoka Tank may the force be with you. " said Depa as she begins to walk away.

"Thank you and may the force be with you. " said Ahsoka.

 **With Barriss and Luminara**

The two Mirialan women can be seen sitting down meditating while Luminara looks calm her apprentice has a troubled expression on her face. "Is everything alright with you Barriss? " asked Luminara as she can sense how nervous, confused, worried her student is. She has an idea of what's troubling her but she believes it is better to hear her out.

Barriss opens her eyes and stares at Luminara's calm and collected expression "it's just the mission I've been given just a couple hours ago we had fought against Naruto and Menma but now we have to find them but something plagues my mind since they defeated each of us. " said Barriss with her voice laced with concern.

Luminara raised a brow at her student while still having a calm yet stein look on her green skin " do not stress yourself my student. What you are feeling is natural after all he was nothing but a teenager and had fought against you, Master Shaak Ti, and myself which is amazing whoever had trained him had trained him well. " stated Luminara.

"Yes, of course Master...but what if this time they go for the kill. I mean when he was fighting us it didn't even looked like has struggling and his eyes." said Barriss as she glances down at her hands she can still remember how he fought and the abilities he had especially that strange wind attack he did.

Luminara narrows her royal blue eyes at the young padawan "what about his eyes was there something off about them? " question Luminara in a caution she didn't quite understand her student's statement.

Barriss looks at Luminara with a far away expression on her face "master it's just I'm...when I was looking at his eyes I couldn't see any emotion it was almost like he turned off his emotions not just that he fought like he was one with the force master. " said Barriss she then shakes her head from the thought of his ocean blue eyes staring at her.

"Well that's not too surprisingly some Jedi haven been known to turn their emotions off while in battle but this person must intone with the force I've only seen a few fight as if they are one with the force." stated Luminara who is calm while her student seems to be exctied.

Barriss eyes open wide "oh really? Who Master? " asked a wondering Barriss.

Luminara allows a sly like smile to appear on her face"Qui-Gon Jon Barriss he'd believe in the force he also believes a true Jedi is to be one with the force allowing the very force to flow within them he was quite an intelligent man who was truly one with the force itself. But with Menma you don't know when you meet he'll be hostile. You can only prepare yourself my student. " said Luminara with a warm smile.

Barriss smiles warmly at her elder "thank you master, I guess I was just nervous about meeting him. " said Barriss with her eyes shined in admiration.

"Well you shouldn't worry yourself remember Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Aayla Secura will be there to protect you but you are a Jedi, you will overcome this also do not allow your emotions to consume yourself trust in the force it will guide you my padawan. " said Luminara she knew her student was going have to have a rough time but she trusted Obi-Wan that he'll keep her student safe after all he has to deal with the young knight Anakin Skywalker and that is no walk in the park she knew all she could really do was believed, believed in the force. The force will guide her student through this new test. But something was bothering her the fact that Menma had known the reason why Anakin Skywalker wasn't on the Jedi High Council it made her think what else did he know.

Barriss nods her head with a simple small smile while she understood the concept of not allowing her emotions to control her she can't help but to be wary of not just the search for Naruto and Menma but also finding them once again. She also could feel a strange feeling in her stomach she knew it was not love or anything like that but recently she felt a strange feeling in her stomach everytime she thinks of Menma Uzumaki, to Barriss he and his twin were a mystery but she also wonder where did they come from, who were they trained by. But she also wondered, could she fight like them allowing the force to flow through her very being but she also wondered why they'd killed Rotta and his father it just made no sense to the young Mirialan after all no one has ever attempted to kill anyone from the Hutt Family but these two had no problem killing members of the Hutt Family they actually made it look easy as if it was a walk through the park.

"Yes, of course Master, the force will guide be through this new test I'll have to face. With the force on our side we can win! I just know it! " stated Barriss with a bright smile she just hopes there's not another disturbance within the force.

Luminara nods her head with a gentle smile the smile vanishes and she gains a stern expression "that is true the force is with you but remember to trust Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Knight Aayla Secura. Also be wary of a third party after all you do not know where they are. " lectured Luminara.

"Yes, of course Master Luminara. We are heading into unknown territory with this new mission but I'll overcome this new path we must go through and maybe we can find out why they've killed Jabba and his son." said Barriss.

"You are correct there is a huge mystery surrounding those two and their motives. " said Luminara she and Barris closes their eyes and begins to meditate.

 **Planet: Voroco**

 **Location: Uzushiogakure no Sato (Village Hidden by Whirling Tides)**

Uzushiogakure is a village that is composed of several high-rise buildings. A wide river seemingly ran through the village and is gapped by large bridges. The surrounding countryside was dominated by steep hills that also has various of buildings. Within the village Ashina Uzumaki leader of Uzushiogakure and the Shodaime Uzukage can be sitting in the Uzukage office. Ashina is an elderly man, who has long, red-white hair, moustache, and a squared-off goatee. He also wore armour reminiscent of the period of dress. Under this, he wears a long-sleeved, black outfit, the shoulders of which bore the crest of Uzushiogakure. On his back, were what appears to be the curved handles of two lightsabers. He also wears a forehead protector with his village's symbol etched into it he also wears mandalorian like boots.

In front of the aged Uzumaki is Karin Uzumaki, Nawaki Senju, and Hēi Bīng Uzumaki are in front of him. Karin who is 16 years old who has crimson eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan which she wears in an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short and spiky on the right side, while longer and straight on the left side. She wears brown narrow glasses. She wears lavender long sleeve kelvar shirt over it she wears a black Mandalorian armor that has long pointed shoulder blades; in the middle of the chest plate is the Uzumaki crimson whirlpool. She wears black leather pants, a golden belt and armored boots. On the side of her right hip she two curved lightsabers and on her left hip she has a standard lightsaber shoto. She also, wears a black cloak.

Nawaki is a man around the age 37 years of age he has spiky light-brown hair similar to of Naruto's own spiky hair, he has grey-green colored eyes. His skin is tan he has two scars running across each of his face. He wears a forehead protector with the Uzushiogakure symbol engraved. His clothing consist of plain grey garbs with a black polo and pants underneath, a thick black rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and armored boots. On his left side are two curved lightsabers the handle of them are crimson in color and on his right side are two long customized lightsabers.

Hēi Bīng is a young woman around the age of 16 she has a pale skin complexion with a round face, warm brown eyes she has burnt red hair, she styles her hair in a miko like style she wears a forehead protector with the Uzushiogakure symbol engraved and the cloth itself is grey in color. she wears dark purple, strapless dress with a pink butterfly printed on the skirt complete with matching pull-on sleeves, stockings, heeled boots, and a giant red or orange obi bow tied around her waist, strapped to her back is a light pike and on her hip is two standard lightsabers the handle of the sabers are white.

The three of force sensitive warriors bow to their kage "you'd called Uzukage-sama?" asked Karin.

Ashina just stares at her with an unreadable expression "there's a mission I have for you three. " said Ashina with his voice laced with authority.

"Whatever it is, we'll compete it but what is it you wish for us to do? " asked Hēi Bīng with her staring at the aged Uzumaki she knew whatever it is must be important.

Karin raised her head and narrows her crimson colored eyes "does this has to do with the mission you sent Naruto and Menma on? "asked Karin.

He nods his head he then motions his hand for upwards the three then rise to their feet "I see your prescriptive as always Karin that's good. As you know I sent them on a mission to eradicate the Hutt Family and take their space for our own but I want you three to join them. I don't doubt them but I believe with you three killing the Hutts will happened much faster plus I believe the Jedi and Sith will try to come after them. " said Ashina.

Nawaki messages his chin "with more of us it'll be better in numbers. Besides with the five of us our plans will happen much swifter with just Naruto and Menma. But the only thing we actually have to worry about is the Sith Lord since he's pulling the strings. " said Nawaki with a stoic tone he believed the twins but he knew with Sith you have to prepared for them. The Senju trusted his leader he didn't doubt his Leader's skills after all he was wise among anyone on his planet.

Ashina turned his attention towards Nawaki "not only that. But we must be one step ahead of both the Sith and Jedi unlike them we follow the force both are too blinded by their own beliefs to see the bigger picture. You three are aware of your mission correct? " asked Ashina.

The three of them nod their heads "yes we do to take control over everything the Hutt Family has and two show everyone that the Jedi are not the protectors who they belief. Is there anything else you might require of us? " asked Karin in a curious tone she knew both Jedi and Sith are doomed to repeat their good versus evil battle she also can tell neither light or dark can ever truly win.

He shook his head negatively he then turned towards Karin he then gains a small smirk on his aged face "no that is all get what you need for this mission by time the Hutt Family is all dead I believe the Sith will try to eliminate us but that won't happen. The Sith Lord is no different from the others I've faced men like men are all the same. " stated Ashina as he picks up a beaten gunbai that is on the wall he stares coldly at the fan like symbol on the giant fan weapon.

Nawaki raised an eyebrow at Ashina "and what type of men is that? " questioned Nawaki in curiosity as he watches Ashina stares at the large weapon.

Ashina then sets the weapon back on the wall "the Sith Lord is the type who craves power but most of all someone who hungers for control. But those people all end up dead left to be nothing but a mere memory. You three leave in ten hours get what you need and watch yourselves and remember I am one with the force and the force is with me. " said Ashina with his eyes narrowing.

Each of them nods their head "we will Uzukage-sama no doubt with those two they are already on their way to kill the next Hutt. " stated Hēi Bīng she and the other two leave the room they then bow towards Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade.

Minato has bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair. Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire includes a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wears a red, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that splits down the lower. Around his waist he wears a simple, light-red obi and a belt and combat boots.

Kushina is a woman well known for her had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and the common Uzumaki red hair. It reached her ankles with shoulder-length strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. Her clothing resembles to what Senya Tirall had wore but instead of the clothing being silver and white it is black and green in color strapped to her hip is a long handled lightsaber.

Tsunade has brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails. The Strength of a Hundred Seal - taking the appearance of a violet diamond shape - is clearly visible on her forehead. Her clothing consist of a long sleeve black shirt over it she wears an steel armored chest plate that holds her massive breast she also wears a forest green haori that has the symbol of the Senju Clan. She wears black pants and high heel boots. Inside her haori she has two standard lightsabers.

Minato smiles warmly at the aged Uzumaki "hey Uzukage-sama Mito-sama said you'd wish to speak with us." said Minato as he rubs the back of his head.

Ashina turned towards the father of his students "that is true Minato I want to set up an alliance with the people of Dathomirian." stated Ashina in a cool tone.

Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade raised an eyebrow towards Ashina "you want Voroco to be allies with Dathomir? I don't mean to question you but how come? " asked Tsunade with a tone of curiosity.

"it's quite simple Tsunade. With the nightsisters and shadowbrothers at our side we can take control a lot of the universe not just that but one of the nightsisters has a huge hatred for the Sith. " stated Ashina.

Kushina then crossed her arms underneath her breast "but what about Asajj Ventress?" asked Kushina.

Ashina raised an eyebrow at her "she's nothing but a mere nuisance Kushina both Naruto and Menma can easily take on her and the Sith's pet robot. " said Ashina with a proud smile he knew both the two can take care of them.

"But what if she doesn't ally herself with us? " asked Kushina.

Ashina's eyes then became cold "then make her see it our way. " commanded Ashina.

 **Time Skip**

 **Planet : Coruscant**

Both Naruto and Menma sigh as they easily avoid the laser blast from Ziro's IG-86 assassin droid, KRONOS-327. " Really if you're going to have an assassin at least have it actually be a real assassin instead of this pathetic tin can. " insulted Naruto he then uses the force to stop the laser blast he then throws the blast back into the barrel the droids arm then explodes. Menma then uses the force to crush the droid.

The two then walk towards the cowering Ziro "wh-wh-who are you? " asked a fearful Ziro who's shaking with fright Naruto and Menma stares at the slug with a cold expression on each of their faces Naruto pulls out his standard lightsaber while Menma pulls out his double sided customized lightsaber.

They both pressed the button on the handle and tea yellow blade is summon "you're death. " said Menma in a flat Tobe both brothers pierced their blades through the head of Ziro they then take out their lightsabers and cut off his head Menma scoffs at the disgusting creature he then raised his hand and sends force lightning to the dead reducing it to nothing but ash "three down ten more to go. " said Menma both twins then create ten clones.

"Search for anything useful in this shithole!" ordered Naruto.

"Right way! " said the clone.

"Next we should go to Nothoiin and kill the last of the Hutt leader's. But no doubt they'll start sending assassins after us, well that's if they know who we are. " said Naruto in a cold tone.

Menma nods his head he then narrows his eyes "I sense someone. " said Menma.

"So, do it's Karin, Hēi Bīng, and Nawaki I'm not surprised they've found us." said Naruto.

The two then deactivated their weapons "no doubt it's Karin's doing they were even able to find us. " said Menma the two then exit out of the Hutt's palace they see three ETL-14 assault starfighters coming down. As they exit out Menma smirks at them "you guys arrived at the best time." said Menma.

Karin raised an eyebrow at Menma "really why? " asked Karin.

"Because we are about to go after our new target." said Naruto.

Nawaki turned towards Naruto "really and who might that be Naruto? " asked Nawaki.

"Gorga." said Menma in a flat Tobe his and Naruto's clone come back carrying loafs and loads of credits.

* * *

 ** _I'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bridge of Two Paths, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Great Fox Demon, Never Again , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , and Twin Wind Esper_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Never Again the Great Fox Demon, Sensei Has a Boyfriend_** ** _after that I'll update Sword and Guns and Fate of a New Adventure and I will also do_** ** _Proud and Clothes, Darkness Within Us, Speed Demons after that Supreme Carnage and The Fox Spy, Bridge of Two Paths and Fox, War, and Love and then Ninjas of Whirlpool and Twin Wind Esper )_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


End file.
